bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar! (Part 2)
Transcript *Little Fish: Previously on Bubble Guppies... Goby: I wished... Deema and I could go... to the wild! (Deema gasps in happiness, while Nonny is shocked.) Nonny: The wild? Are you nuts? Gil: It's Goby and Deema. They're gone! (We see Nonny, Gil, and Molly on the train, then Nonny tackling Goby and Deema at Grand Central Station.) Nonny: I got them! (Cuts to the animal Guppies freezing, surrounded by the police.) Goby: It's the Man. Guard: He's awake. He's awake! (The guards back up while everyone else runs away. The guards all shoot darts at Nonny. Nonny turns his paw around and sees a dart in it.) Nonny: Oh, man. (He hallucinates a flower pattern, cuing the rest of the same hallucination from last night, but it's sped-up. It too ended with Liberty Molly shattering the screen. After a while in the dark black, Nonny groans as we see his eyes as he wakes up.) Nonny: (he accidentally bumps his head) Oh, my head. (light slowly comes in through the holes above him inside the box) What the? Wait. Where? What? I'm in a box! Oh, no. No, no! Not the box. Oh, no, they can't transfer me. Not me! Oh, I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Darkness creeping in. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Walls closing in around me. So alone. So alone. Goby: (eyes appear in the dark to the right of Nonny) Nonny! Deema: (her eyes appear in the dark southeast) Are you there, Nonners? Nonny: Goby? Deema? (Goby and Deema's crates get illuminated.) Goby: (also inside a crate) Yeah! Deema: Talk to us, Nonners! Nonny: Oh, Goby! Deema! You're here! Goby: What's going on? You OK? Nonny: This doesn't look good. Molly: (in a box to the right of Nonny) Nonny, Goby, Deema, is that you? Goby: Molly! Nonny: You're here too! Goby: I am loving the sound of your voice. Molly: What's going on? Nonny: We're all in crates. Molly: Oh, no! Gil: (in a tall crate to the left, sitting upside-down) Sleeping just knocks me out. Gil! Is that Gil? Are you OK? - Gil: Yeah. No, I'm fine. I often doze off while I'm getting an MRI. You're not getting an MRI. Gil: CAT scan? Nonny: It's not a CAT scan. It's a transfer. It's a zoo transfer! Gil: (freaks out) Zoo transfer?! Oh, no. No, no, I can't be transferred. I have an appointment with Dr. Goldberg at 5.00. There are prescriptions that have to be filled. No other zoo could afford my medical care. And I am not going HMO! Goby: Take it easy, Gil. It's going to be OK. We are going to be okizay. Nonny: No, we're not going to be okizay. Now, because of you, we're ruined! Goby: Because of me? I fail to see how this is my fault. Molly: You're kidding, right, Goby? Nonny: You! You ticked off the people. You bit the hand that fed you, Goby! You bit the hand! Deema: Biting doesn't sound fun. Nonny: (mimicking Goby) "I don't know who I am. I don't know who I am. I got to go find myself in the wild." Oh, please. Goby: I did not ask you to come after us, did I? Gil: He does have a point. (as the camera fades to the outside of the boxes, which are on a boat at sea) I did say we should stay at the zoo, but you guys... Nonny: Gil, just shut it! You suggested this idea to him in the first place. Molly: Leave Gilly out of this. Gil: Thank you. Besides, it's not my fault we were transferred. Molly: Gil, shut it. Does anybody feel nauseous? Gil: I feel nauseous. Nonny: Gil, you always feel nauseous. (The boat blares its horn. The penguins are in a crate, looking at a sign.) Skipper: Progress report. Kowalski: It's an older code, Skipper. I can't make it out. Skipper: You, higher mammal. Mason: Hmm? Skipper: Can you read? Mason: No. Phil can read, though. Phil? (Phil burrows through the root beer cans, and gets up. He sees Kowalski tapping the sign. He does sign language, while Mason translates.) Mason: Ship... to... Kenya. Wildlife preserve... Africa! (Skipper and Kowalski are shocked.) Skipper: Africa? That ain't gonna fly. Rico. (Rico coughs up a paperclip. He bends it, and unlocks the lock. A crew member crab whistles Blow the Man Down as he turns a corner. The crab screams as he gets tossed of the boat and onto a passing cruise ship into a pool. The penguins slide on their backs, and follow Skipper to a ladder. Skipper boosts the other penguins up the ladder. They kick the door open, and slide their way to the captain lobster, who takes a sip of his coffee. Rico stands behind him and slaps him.) Captain: UH! (drops his coffee cup) (Cuts to Nonny arguing with Goby in the crates while Molly is trying to stop them.) Nonny: I was the star in the city under the oceah! Molly: Guys! Nonny: A king! Loved by my people! Molly: Let's be civil. Nonny: AND YOU'VE RUINED... (knocks Goby over) EVERYTHING! Goby: "Loved"? If the people loved you, it's only because they didn't know THE REAL YOU!!! (knocks Nonny aside) Molly: Don't make me come up there, I'll get the whooping on both of you! Nonny: (rubbing his arm) I thought I knew the real... (hits Goby again) YOU! Your black-and-white stripes? They cancel each other out. You're nothing! Gil: (covering his head) Stop it, stop it, stop it! Molly: You're not helping the situation. (Goby's crate strap snaps, and it falls off. Cuts to Skipper in the ship.) Skipper: Status. Private: (jumping up and down on the keyboard) It's no good, Skipper. I don't know the codes. Skipper: (grabs Private) Don't give me excuses. GIVE ME RESULTS!!! (slaps Private and throws him) Navigation. (Kowalski looks down on a map with a map of Madagascar on the wall. He turns to Skipper and shrugs.) Skipper: All right. Let me think. And shut him up! (Rico slaps the bound and gagged captain. Private overrides the system, which the computer accepts.) Private: I did it! Skipper: Let's get this tin can turned around. (Kowalski spins the wheel, and he goes sliding away. The boat makes a sharp turn. The crates all fall over.) Nonny: (falls back) Oh! Molly: (tumbles) Oh! Gil: (falls over) Ah! (Nonny, Goby, and Gil's crates hit the chains. Nonny is shocked when he sees Molly and Deema's crates coming for them. They all scream as they crash through the chains, fall off the boat, and into the ocean. Nonny stumbles around his crate.) Nonny: Guys? (looks through a hole showing the ocean. He spots the other crates.) Oh, no. Molly! Gil! Deema! Goby! Goby and Deema: Nonny! Nonny: Goby?! Deema?! Goby and Deema: Nonny! Nonny: Goby! Deema! No! Wait! Come back, guys! (sorrowful) Don't go. (Nonny felt sad from missing his friends as he floated in his crate in the ocean for a very long time. By nighttime, he was curled up, cold and sleeping. The crate bumped, and tumbled Nonny around inside of it. He exclaimed multiple times as the wave carried the crate, and dropped it, breaking it open, for Nonny to tumble out on the sandy beach. He got up, and puked a ton of sand. He was cleaning his sandy tongue when, his eyes open in shock from seeing the jungle in front of him.) Nonny: Mmm. Ooh! Ahh! Blech! (His eyes open in shock from seeing the jungle in front of him) AAAAAAAAAAAH! ...Goby? Deema? Gil? Molly? (looks around) Goby?! Deema?! Gil?! Molly?! (runs on the beach, looking for his friends) Goby! (gets hit by a wave) Ah! Deema! Gil! Molly! (gets hit by another wave) Ah! HEY!!!! ANYONE?!?! HELLO!!!! (The next morning, Nonny tiredly swims, still looking for his friends.) Nonny: Goby, Deema, Gil, Molly. Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby. Goby, Mil, Molly. Deema, Gil, Doby, Doby, Mil. Regis. Kelly. Gil: HEEEEEEEEY! Nonny: Matt, Katie, Al. (Nonny looks over the rocks and sees Gil walking around stuck in his box.) Gil: Get me out of this thing. Somebody. Hello? Get me out of this thing RIGHT NOW! Hello? Somebody? Nonny: Gil! Gil: Nonny? Is that you? Nonny: Gil, I got you. Hang on! Hang on. I got you. Gil! I got you, buddy. Wait a sec, Gil. Wait right there. - What are you doing? - Nonny: I'm getting you out of the box. Relax. Gil: Nonny? Nonny: Giraffe corner pocket! (rears back and charges at Gil's tail) Here goes nothing! Gil: Wait, wait, wait, wait! Nonny: Hold still! Gil: WAIT, NONNY!!!! Nonny: Hold still! Gil: No, wait! No, come on, come on! Nonny: Here I come, Gil! Gil:: Look! Look! Look! Look! It's Molly! (Nonny turns and sees Molly's box wash up on the shore) IT'S MOLLYYYYYYYYY! Oh, hey, it is Molly. (sees the log inches away from him) Oh, my... (faints) Nonny: (drops log and runs to Molly's box) Molly! (Nonny swims up to the box, and knocks the first five notes of Shave and a Haircut, then Molly breaks her box open, throwing Nonny into the air.) Nonny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Gil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Nonny: Molly! Molly: All righty boys, fun's over. (the starfishes and crab come off of her body ' ' Molly: Nonny! Goby? ' ' Nonny: Deema! ' ' Goby: Yeah! All right! That's right! Left! Left! Left. No, no, your left! Your left! Your left! Right here's good. I don't have anything on me. I'll have to get you later. To you too. ' ' Nonny: Goby! Deema! ' ' Goby: Nonny! ' ' Nonny: Goby! ' ' Goby: Nonny! ' ' Nonny: Goby! ' ' Goby: Non’! ' ' Nonny: (firmly) Goby! ' ' Goby: (confused) Nonny? ' ' Nonny: (angrily) Goby! ' ' Goby: Oh Martin! - Hold up! - I'm going to kill you! - Come here! Don't run away from me! - Calm down! If you keep running, I'm going to just kill you more! Oh, look at us. We're all here together. Safe and sound. Yeah, here we are. Where exactly is "here"? San Diego. ' ' Molly: San Diego? ' ' Gil: White sandy beaches, cleverly simulated natural environment, wide-open enclosures. I'm telling you, this could be the San Diego Zoo. Complete with fake rocks. Wow, that looks real. ' ' Nonny: San Diego? What could be worse than San Diego? ' ' Goby: I don't know. This place is crackalacking! Oh, I could hang here. I could hang here. - ' ' Nonny: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU! Then bury you, dig you up, clone you and kill all your clones! Then I'll never talk to you again! ' ' Molly: Now, look. We're just going to find the people, get checked in and have this mess straightened out. ' ' Nonny: Oh, great. This is just great. San Diego! Now I'll have to compete with Shamu and his smug little grin. I can't top that. Can't top it. I'm ruined! I'm gone! I'm out of the business! It's your fault, Goby! You've ruined me! Come on, Nonny. Do you honestly think I intended all of this to happen? You want me to say that I'm sorry? Is that what you want? OK, I'm... He just shushed me. Goby, you've got to be just a little bit more und... - Don't you shush me. ' ' Nonny: Do you hear that? Don't you hear that? ' ' Goby: I hear it. - Where there's music, there's people. - Go to the head honcho. ' ' Gil: A sidewalk would be nice. Yeah, what a dump. ' ' Nonny: They should call it the San Di-lame-o Zoo. First they tell you, "We got this great open plan thing. Let animals run wild." Next thing, flowers in your hair, everybody's hugging everybody! ' ' Goby: This place kind of grows on you. This way, guys! Come on! What the? Oh, no! OK, let's make a good impression on the people. Smiles, everyone. Let's get it together. - Is that the best you can do? - Oh, I'm not smiling. It's gas. Well, great. Let's make gas look good. - Wow! - It's not people. It's animals. California animals. Dude. This is like a Puffy party! I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it - Ya like to - Move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it - Ya like to - Move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it, move it She like to move it, move it - He like to - Move it All girls all over the world Original Mr. Grouper 'pon yer case, man I love how all the girls that love to move their body When ya move your body, ya do Move it nice and sweet and sassy, all right What kind of zoo is this? I just saw 26 blatant health code violations. ' ' Goby: I'm loving San Diego. This place is off the chizain. ' ' Gil: Twenty-seven. Woman, physically fit, physically fit Physically, physically, physically fit Physically fit, Physically fit ' ' Goby: We should've brought chips and dip! ' ' Molly: Wait. Where's Nonny? What happened to him? He was right behind us. Wasn't he? ' ' Goby: I don't know where he's at, but he's missing one heck of a party. The foosa! The foosa! The foosa are attacking! Run for your lives! - Foosa hungry. - Foosa eat. ' ' Nonny: I **** spiderwebs. Yeah, thanks a lot, guys. Thanks for waiting up. Really appreciate it. Hi. We just got in from Big Bubble City, and we're looking for a supervisor. Because we've been sitting on that beach there for hours, and nobody's even bothered to show up. I don't know how things are normally run around here, but there's been some sort of major screw-up, which is cool. If you could point us towards the administrative offices, we'll... ' ' Spider: Well, howdy-do. ' ' Nonny: Spider! Spider! Spider on my back! ' ' Mr. Grouper: Mr. Grumpfish, did you see that? ' ' Mr. Grumpfish: He scared the foosa away. Come on, Molly. Get it. Get it! Get it! Get it! - That's it! Smack it! - Get it, get it! Whip it! Whip it good! Where'd it go? ' ' SpongeBob: Mr. Grouper, what are they? What are they?! ' ' Mr. Grouper: They are aliens! Savage aliens from the savage future! ' ' Mr. Grumpfish: They've come to kill us. And take our women. And our precious metals. Get up, SpongeBob. Do not be near the king's feet, OK? We're hiding. Be quiet, everyone. Including me. Who's making that noise? Oh, it's me again. There it is! Get it! Come on, Molly! - Enough! Enough with the stick. - I think she got it. Is it still on me? I **** spiders. It's OK. It's gone. ' ' SpongeBob: They are savages! Tonight we ***. The feet. I told you... I told you to... I told every... Didn't I tell him about the feet? He did tell you about the feet. ' ' Mr. Grouper: Wait. I have a plan. ' ' Mr. Grumpfish: Really? ' ' Mr. Grouper: I have devised a cunning test to see whether these are savage killers. ' ' Goby: Hi there. ' ' Nonny: You let me handle it. Nonny handles it. Goby does nothing. ' ' Nonny: Hi there! Oh, jeez. Sorry. - Oh, Nonny, what'd you do? - Stop. Stop. It's OK. It's OK. I'm just a silly... Just a silly lion. Oh, jeez! - Aw, Nonny! - Oh, you poor little baby. Did that big mean lion scare you? He did? He's a big, bad old puddy tat, isn't he? Come on. Mama'll hold you. Aww, look at you. They are cute from a reasonable distance. Aren't you the sweetest little thing. I just want to dunk him in my coffee. ' ' Mr. Grouper: They're just a bunch of pansies. ' ' Mr. Grumpfish: I don't know. There's something about that one with the crazy hairdo that I find suspicious. ' ' Mr. Grouper: Nonsense, Mr. Grumpfish. Come on, everybody! Let's go and meet the pansies! ' ' Mr. Grumpfish: Presenting your royal highness, our illustrious Mr. Grouper XIII, self-proclaimed lord of the lemurs, et cetera. Hooray, everybody. He's got style. What is he, like, king of the guinea pigs? I think it's a squirrel. Welcome, giant pansies! Please feel free to bask in my glow! - Definitely a squirrel. - Yep. Squirrel. We thank you with enormous gratitude for chasing away the foosa. - The "whossa"? - The foosa. They're always annoying us by trespassing, interrupting our parties - and ripping our limbs off. - Good. We're trying to find out where the people are, so... What big teeth you have. Man! Shame on you, Mr. Grumpfish! Can you not see that you have insulted the freak? You must tell me, who the heck are you? I'm Nonny. The Nonny. And this is Molly, Goby, Deema and Gil. And just where are you giants from? ' ' Nonny: We're from Big Bubble City and... Mr. Grouper: All hail the Big Bubble City giants! Big Bubble City giants! Is this some sort of inbreeding programme? I say we just got to ask these bozos where the people are. Excuse me. We bozos have the people, of course. Hey, the bozos have the people. Nonny: Oh, well, great. Good. Phew. Mr. Grouper: They're up there. (they see a skeleton hanging in the trees) Don't you love the people? Not a very lively bunch, though. Nonny: Wow. So do you have any live people? Mr. Grouper: ...No. Only dead ones. Mr. Grumpfish: I mean, if we had a lot of live people here, it wouldn't be called "the wild", would it? Goby and Deema: (excited) The wild? Nonny: Whoa. Hold up there a second, fuzzbucket. You mean, like, the "live in a mud hut, wipe yourself with a leaf" type wild? Mr. Grouper: Who wipes? Molly: Oy vey. Mr. Grouper: Oy vey! Mr. Grumpfish: (smiling) Oy vey, everybody! Lemurs: OY VEY! (cheer) Nonny: Could you excuse me for a moment? (Nonny bursts out of the jungle, sobbing hysterically on the beach. Molly is following him.) Nonny: GET ME OUT OF HERE! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! (leaps for the ocean) HELP!!!!! (Molly grabs Nonny angrily.) Molly: What are you doing?! Nonny: I'm swimming back to Bubbletucky! I know my chances are slim, but I have to try! Molly: You can't swim! Nonny: I said my chances are slim! Gil: (runs with a heap of vines and leaves on his head) AAAAAHHH! Nature! It's all over me! Get it off! I can't see! I can't see! I can see! Molly: Look. There's obviously been a little mistake. The people didn't dump us here on purpose. As soon as they realize what happened, they'll come looking for us, right? Gil: Yeah, right. Molly: You know something? I bet they're already on their way. Skipper: Well, boys, it's going to be ice-cold sushi for breakfast. Rico. Gil: Well, since I'm doomed to die on this forsaken island, I, Gil Gordon, being of sound mind and unsound body, have divided my estate equally among the three of you. (the wave washes Nonny's part of the will) Oh. Sorry, Nonny. Hey! A latrine. Nice work, Gil. Outdoor plumbing. ' ' Nonny: No, it's not a latrine. It's a grave! You sent Gil to his grave! Are you happy? ' ' Goby: Aw, come on. This isn't the end. This is a whole new beginning. This could be the best that's happened. Nonny: No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. This is not the best thing that's happened to us! (leaves) Gil: Yeah, Goby! You abused the power of the birthday wish and brought bad luck on all of us. Why'd you tell your wish? You're not supposed to do that. Goby: (Nonny shows up with a log) I didn't want to tell you. Remember? You guys made me tell you. Gil: Oh, OK. (Nonny starts digging a line between Goby and him, Gil and Deema.) Besides, this isn't bad luck. This is good luck. Look around. There's no fences, no schedules. This place is beautiful. Baby, we were born to be here! OK. OK. I've had enough of this. This is your side of the island, and this is our side of the island. That is the bad side, where you can jump and prance like a magical pixie horse and do whatever the heck you want. This is the good side for those who love Big Bubble City and care about going home. - Come on. - No, no. Back! Back! You know what? This isn't good. OK! You all have your side, and I'll have mine. And if you need me, I'll be over here, on the fun side of the island, having a good old time! This is the fun side, where we'll have a great time surviving until we go home. - A yabbadabbadoo old time! - This side's the best. That side stinks! You're on the Jersey side of this cesspool! - Wilma! - Now what do we do? Nonny: Don't worry. I have a plan to get us rescued. Can't wait to see the look on Goby's face when he sees this. Just look at him. He's helpless without us. Shut up, Spalding! Deema: I've been standing here for hours, man. How long do I have to pose like this? Nonny: She is... finito! (Molly and Deema look up in shock as Nonny stands on top of a giant Lady Liberty statue made out of wood) Nonny: I defy any rescue boat within a million miles to miss this baby. When the moment is right, we will ignite the beacon of liberty and be rescued from this awful nightmare! What do you think? Pretty cool, huh? How's the liberty fire going, Gil? Gil: Great. (quietly): Idiot. Nonny: I heard that. Gil: (groans) Why can't we just borrow some of Goby's fire? Nonny: ...That's wildfire! We're not using wildfire on Lady Liberty. Now, rub, Gil! Gil: I've been doing... I can't. I can't. I can't do it. I ju... I can't do it! (hits the ground with both sticks, which ignite; Gil looks with awe) ...Fire. Fire. Fire! FIRE! (laughs maniacally, but then the flames start reaching his hooves) Oh- AH! FIRE! AAHHHH!!!! Nonny: NO, GIL! NO! NOT YET! Gil: FIRE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Nonny: HOLD STILL, GIL! Molly: Jump! Nonny, jump! Don't worry, cats always land on their... Face? Man, what kind of cat are you? Nonny: (Falls to the sandy ground) YOU MANIAC!!!! YOU BURNED IT UP!!!! DARN YOU!!!! DARN YOU ALL TO HECK!!!! Gil: Can we go to the fun side now?